Glass Heart One-Shot Collection
by BeautifulCrimsonChaos
Summary: Short stories about Rylie's life with Sherlock and John. This is a complimentary set of stories to In Time, so there is a summary of that story inside. NO ROMANCE! Lots of cuteness, fluff and humour.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first installment in my short stories accompaniment to my story In Time. This chapter is a short summary of In Time for those of you who haven't read it yet. For those of you who have, then you can go ahead and skip to the first chapter. Sorry!**

Rylie Evansburg is asixteen-year-old girl who is going to college in London. Upon arriving, she realises that her flat is right across from that of the famed Sherlock Holmes. Overcoming her shyness, she goes across long enough to ask them to turn down their television. This starts a chain of events that no one could have anticipated. The next morning, Rylie gets a phone call from John Watson, asking her if she would like to join him and Sherlock to go and look at a murder scene. She accepts.

However, on the scene, the unthinkable happens and Sherlock is kidnapped. Soon after, Rylie receives a text message saying that if she wants Sherlock back, she has to come to the Prism Cafe that evening. Determined to help her friend, she comes to the cafe, and is subsequently captured.

She finds out that her captor is also her uncle who promises to tell her why her twin brother was murdered if she tells everything she knows about Sherlock. Bravely, Rylie refuses and finds a way out with the help of John. After a few weeks of recovery, Sherlock, Rylie and John are best friends, totally healthy, and sharing a flat.

**Just letting you know, this is not romance. It is strictly friendship between the three of them. Romance is too overused. Please enjoy!**

**BCC**


	2. Chapter 2

It was about twenty minutes later when Rylie finally descended the little staircase. She looked positively radiant to both Sherlock and John, who were sitting on the couch in pressed suits.  
Rylie's hair was pulled back into a slightly missed swirl, with one little curl dangling ove this side of her head. There was a pretty white bejeweled hair ornament that made it look like there were little icy droplets coming out of her hair. Rylie's dress was white and simple, with a curved figure and a satin ribbon tied around her skinny waist. She was wearing white flats and diamond stud earrings.  
"Well," John stands up, "You look nice."  
"Thanks. I totally forgot about the Christmas party until yesterday evening while I was practicing the flute, so I had to improvise. Let's go and get this over with."  
"Yes, let's."  
Both Sherlock and Rylie are not fans of social gatherings, so doing something as simple as going to a Christmas party is like walking into a living hell for them.  
oOo  
In the elevator, Rylie fiddles with the clasp on her white Kate Spade bag, bouncing nervously on her heels. Suddenly, she opens her mouth and a nervous verbatim comes pouring out of her mouth.  
"Will you guys be ashamed if I run to the bathroom with vomit pouring out of my mouth near the end of the party? When I go to parties, I get so shy that sometimes, most of the time, I get really sick."  
Sherlock casts a glance in her direction.  
"I used to suffer from this ailment also. It took me a long time to learn how to control it."  
"Thanks."  
The elevator doors open and Sherlock, John and Rylie step into a brightly lit room with a gigantesque chandelier hanging in all it's glittering glory from the ceiling. Around them, loud music and drunken laughter waft about like fumes. Rylie's face grows slightly pale as a man makes his way over to the awkward trio.  
"Hi, John, Sherlock. Who's this lovely lady with you?"  
Rylie swallows bile.  
"This is Rylie Evansburg. She's a technician in the chemistry laboratory, Sherlock's chemistry assistant, and our roomate and friend."  
The slightly pudgy man sticks out a disgustingly flabby hand in her direction. Rylie forces a strained smile to her face and shakes.  
"Pleased to meet you." she manages. In her Sherlock-trained head, Rylie is noticing the fact that this man has not slept for several nights, that he has been doing yardwork, and that he drinks coffee.  
John floats off among the crowd, greeting a pretty girl from the morgue who must have been waiting for him. Sherlock and Rylie locate the most secluded corner of the room and head there simultaneously, trying their best not to be noticed. Once they have reached the corner, Rylie glances up at Sherlock.  
"Who was that fat man?"  
Sherlock raises his eyebrow in amusement.  
"That fat man was Sebastian's boss. And he has been engaging in some less-than-honorable behavior recently."  
"I noticed that he has some cuts that suggest pulling down a picket fence. I thought that maybe he was doing yardwork. But is it something worse?"  
"Yes. He has been stealing cattle. Didn't you notice the hoof-shaped bruise on his arm when he reached out to shake your hand?"  
Rylie flushes.  
"No. I should have."  
"Yes. But you, despite your advanced brain function, you still have 'human moments'."  
"So do you." Rylie smiles and nudges her friend, who snorts a little bit.  
Someone else makes his way towards the laughing pair through the crowd of tuxedos and pretty dresses.  
"Ah, there you are." Molly smiles prettily up at the two of them.  
"Good evening, Molly. Merry Christmas."  
Rylie shifts a little bit and waves.  
"I'll leave you two to it, then. See you at eleven, Sherlock."  
Rylie weaves her way off through the partying crowd, trying to remain unnoticed. No such luck.  
"Hey."  
Rylie looks up to see one of her coworkers, a twenty-three-year-old boy who is blushing like mad at her.  
"Merry Christmas, Brandon."  
"You wanna dance with me?"  
Brandon shoves his hands nervously in the pockets of his starched dress pants. Cute but unnecessary.  
"Sure. Just one dance, though. I need to meet Sherlock at eleven. We're leaving early so we can practice our Christmas duet one more time before we perform it for Mrs. Hudson and John."  
"Of course."  
Brandon takes Rylie's long, white hand and leads her on to the floor. Before long, they have forgotten everything except having fun dancing to Wild Ones by Flo Rida.  
oOo  
Three minutes later, Rylie seeks out Sherlock and beckons to him.  
"C'mon. We have to get out of here before John notices, or it'll spoil the whole secret."


End file.
